


Nebensätze

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [41]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Höllenfahrt, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Revelations, Short One Shot, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erst in den Tagen nach Winklers Verhaftung, als Boerne ihm wie ein Schatten folgt, wird ihm etwas klar, was er schon längst hätte merken müssen. (Post-Ep zu „Höllenfahrt“)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/136793.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebensätze

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: [Auf die eigene Art / eigener Stil](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/443466.html) vom 13.7.2010  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: äh … Freundschaft? Liebe?  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich wollte schon ewig mal wieder was für 120_minuten schreiben. Zum aktuellen Prompt ist mir leider nichts eingefallen, stattdessen habe ich die alten Prompts geplündert :)

***

Erst in den Tagen nach Winklers Verhaftung, als Boerne ihm wie ein Schatten folgt, wird ihm etwas klar, was er schon längst hätte merken müssen. Erst denkt er nur, daß Boerne sich eben Sorgen um ihn macht, was nach dieser Geschichte ja auch irgendwie verständlich ist. Und daß er vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, wegen der Sache mit Winklers Waffe. Und tatsächlich ist er froh, daß Boerne immer da ist, wo er gerade ist, auch wenn er es nicht laut sagt. Es dauert Tage, bis er wieder alleine sein kann, ohne daß er das Gefühl hat, daß Winkler mit gezogener Waffe hinter ihm steht. Und es dauert noch länger bis ihm bewußt wird, daß Boerne nicht nur jetzt, sondern eigentlich immer viel zu oft bei ihm ist. Grundlos. Für einen Moment betrachtet er sie beide wie zwei Fremde, von außen, und die Erklärung für Boernes Verhalten ist so offensichtlich, daß er sich wirklich fragt, wie er so blind hat sein können. Boerne mag ihn. Keine Ahnung warum, er kann wirklich nicht behaupten, daß er besonders nett zu dem andern gewesen wäre. Trotzdem mag ihn Boerne genug, um Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu wollen. Grundlos. Sie interessieren sich ja nicht einmal für die gleichen Dinge oder schauen Fußball zusammen oder so was.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Boerne sieht ihn über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg skeptisch an. „Sie grinsen plötzlich unmotiviert vor sich hin, das ist doch hoffentlich kein Schlaganfall?“

Thiel erstickt das aufkeimende Lachen mit einem Husten. „Hab‘ nur an was Lustiges gedacht.“

Als er wieder aufsieht, treffen sich ihre Blicke. Auf ein Mal ist es ganz einfach, den anderen zu lesen. _Erleichterung._ Es ist das erste Mal seit Winkler, daß er wieder gelacht hat.  
Boerne macht sich Sorgen, weil er ihn mag.  
Boerne ist froh, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht, weil er ihn mag.  
Er würde gerne etwas sagen, aber er weiß nicht was, und so sagt er einfach nur „Wollen Sie auch noch Kaffee?“ und steht auf, um zur Kaffeemaschine zu gehen. Er sieht Boernes Nicken nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel, aber er spürt, wie ihm die Augen des anderen folgen. Ihn nicht alleine lassen, bis er zwei Tassen gefüllt hat und wieder zurückkommt zum Tisch.

Am Ende fragt er Boerne, ob er Lust hat mit ihm Angeln zu gehen. Er kann Herberts Boot benutzen, er ist noch krankgeschrieben, und Boerne … hat gerade Urlaub, ganz zufällig. Und Boerne fängt natürlich gleich damit an ihm Vorträge über die Kunst des Angelns zu halten, das kennt er schon, da schalten seine Ohren normalerweise schon automatisch auf Durchzug, aber diesmal hört er zum ersten Mal auf die Nebensätze, die sich in Boernes Vortrag verstecken und die sagen _Ich freue mich_. Und während sie noch darüber streiten, was man alles zu so einem Angelausflug mitnehmen muß, und wann die beste Zeit ist, Forellen zu fangen, fragt er sich, ob Boerne seine Nebensätze eigentlich genauso deutlich hört. Bis er Boernes Gesicht aufleuchten sieht, als er etwas besonders Bescheuertes sagt, und ihm klar wird, daß Boerne das vermutlich schon lange vor ihm herausgefunden hat. Daß Thiel ihn auch mag.

* Fin *


End file.
